POPULAR! or not?
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: My frizzy hair head gear and glasses have always kept me from being popular! but what happens when I change. will Caleb still be embarrassed to be seen with me? follow Tris as she comes from being a no one to the most popular girl in school! and a certain blue eyed hottie noticed this the most. (caleb is the hot shot)follow little miss popular! this is 4 my contest winner!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS I SEE YOUVE CLICKED ON MY NEW STORY. HERE YOU GO! OH THIS IS IN HONOR OF MY CONTEST WINNER!**

**PROLOUGE TRIS POV!**

I fix my head gear and thick foggy glasses. My blonde frizzy hair hangs loosely around my head. I walk down stairs only to hear the douchebags being loud as ever. caleb my brother and the hot shot of the school is only ever nice to me when we are alone but that's gonna change tonight!

**NORMAL STORY!**

When I get back from the eye doctor, dentist, and hair dresser I feel weird. my mouth feels loose without the head geead the contacts feel ok and my hair is now shiny with a certain bounce. my brother is having a pool party tonight my parents are very rich but only are around for one week a year so we can do what ever we want. I get ready in a black bikini with no straps. I already hear music down stairs I go out to the large pool when people see me their mouths drop! the music stops and everyone is staring at me!

**SO WHAT DO U THINK LIKE IT? NO HAT PLS BUT DO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAV! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW THANK YOU ALL! HERE YOU GO SHORT SRRY!**

**TRIS POV**

I get a lot of wolf whistles and stares the whispers go like this "who's the new chick?" Or "I'm gonna date tris" but Caleb pushes through the crowed!

**HEY GUYS ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I REALLY GOT TO GO ILL UPDATE TOMMROW OR MONDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS :) IM BACK IM WRITING ON MY PHONE SO IT WILL BE SHORT SRRY ILL GIVE YALL A LONG UPDATE TOMORROW USING A COMPUTER! SO GUYS IM THINKING ABOUT DOING SOME FOUR/TRIS SOME WILL/TRIS SOME ZEKE/TRIS SOME URIAH/TRIS AND SUCH BUT IF YOU LIKE THERE WILL BE MORE FOURTRIS THAN ANY OTHER LET ME KNOW :)**

** Tris POV **

Caleb is steaming, his face is red and flushed. He walks straight up to me and screams "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? AND WHERES YOUR HEAD GEAR, AND GLASSES, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" He hisses. His blue eyes now grey like mine as if a storm has rolled in. And of course with Caleb the 'hot shot' it always is. "What Caleb no likey." I say in a tone one would use with a child. "We'll I think you look smokin hot!" A guy from Caleb's group of friends says I think his name is Will. I notice Christina Caleb's ex sending daggers my way. I think she has a huge crush on Will. He is kinda cute. NO TRIS BAD TRIS! I scold myself not yet anyway. But little did I know I would find myself trusting them quickly. Oh we'll. I think. "Woah back off dude that's my sister your talking about!" Caleb seethes through his clenched jaw. "YEA? We'll your sister is smokin." Will fires back. And the rest of the guys at the pool party including the guys in Caleb's group. Which consists of, Will- smart funny hot and corky, Zeke- brother of Uriah hot joker wrestler basketball and baseball and loud, Uriah- hot funny always has something to say and brother of Zeke, Four- unknown except for EXTREMELY HOT and plays volleyball. Those are the guys on to the girls all of them are Caleb's ex and is on cheer squad there's, Christina- ex of will slutty stupid and an air head, Marlene- sweet kind has secret crushes note likes to get revenge unless your her friend, Shunna- cool. That's the whole group. Caleb is mad! Oh fucking no!

**FOUR POV**

Damn Tris why do you have to be pretty all of the sudden? I liked you before that now I have to compete! My plan? To wait till she goes and sees peoples true colors and show her Tobias.

**WHACHA ALL THINK? PLS REVIEW IF YA HAVENT READ THE AN ABOVE! THX MY ANGLES BYE **

**~T**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I HAVE MY COMPUTER FOR LIKE AN HOUR! WOOT WOOT IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE ANOTHER LONG UPDATE LIKE THIS CUZ MY COMPUERS GOING BACK TO THE SHOP! :'( BUT HERE YOU GO!**

**TRIS POV**

Caleb screams in gibberish. Everyone except Caleb's group leaves. When Caleb is mad you don't mess with him you just don't its a fact. I love him and all but he can be a real pain in the ass.** (an I just lost my computer network srry I'll finish with my phone) **Will walks up to me and asks me out I say yes earning a glare from Chrissywissy (an idk y but I love the idea of will/tris hmmm oh well would any of u be kind enough to write one?) I walk upstairs I throw out all of my 'vintage' sweaters out Caleb calls them that but I think he wanted to sabotage me. I look at the clothes I bought for myself but never put on which is half of my clothes. I pick out high waisted shorts Lacey underwear and bra a black crop top that says "DONT MESS WITHE ME AND I MIGHT NOT MESS WITH YOU" I pull it all on and look at myself I put on a thick coat of eyeliner water proof and mascara my face doesn't get zits which I'm proud of. So I just walk to the corner and slide on my flip flops it is LA after all. I grab my iphone 5s silver And shove it in my pocket. I grab my aviator sunglasses and hang them on my shirt exposing some cleavage. It's weird to be comfortable with my body but I think I like it. (An Tris has a perfect body but Caleb was hiding her) I look myself up and down and walk downstairs Caleb is yelling at everyone. "Caleb stop it's my life my body my choices now stop I will wear what I want you can't hide me so just stop! I think you need to go!" I say pointing out the door. "And don't touch my baby!" I say referring to my cherry red mustang convertt. He slams the door. "I think you guys should leave to. you don't like me anyway." I say quietly but sharply and quiet is dangerous with me. "Don't be silly your one of us now!" Shunna chirps. Everybody nods in agreement... Wes except Chris. I think this is gonna be fun! Will wraps an arm around me and its odd but I like it. Oh well!

**WHAT CHA THINK? REVIEW! GET ME TO FIFTY AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY LONG! :) bye my angles **

**~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 52 REVIEWS! IM LIKE SHITFACED! WELL HERE YOU ALL GO YALL EAREND IT!**

**Tris POV**

It's been a week sense I've been hanging out with Caleb's group. Will and I have had our first kiss, it was nice and sweet. Right now we are all are going downstairs. I'm wearing black high waisted shorts and a crop top that says'DIVA' in gold letters. We walk down to the basement and take the elevator down to the pool. We all pull off our cloths to reveal our swimsuits mine is a simple black string bikini. The other girls have similar ones except Christina's which barely covers anything on her! Her ass is hanging out its a thong bottom and the top barley covers her nipples. Slut I think. The guys just have plain black trunks. The indoor pool is huge. It also has an attached hot tub. Me and Will go in the hot tub right away. Soon to be joined by the rest of the group.. "ALRIGHT PANSYCAKES! TIME FOR SOME CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" Uri screams. "IM FIRST BITCHES!" Zeke screams. "Ok ok Tris c or d?" He asks. I think about this awhile. "Hmmm give me a dare!" I say. He thinks "I dare you to kiss every guy in here for seventeen seconds and rate them from one to ten." I blush and nod. I go to Will I kiss him it gets intense. I pull back "hmmm nine" I say I go to zeke and kiss him "hmmm eight." Next is Uri i kiss him "hmmm nine point five." I say. Last is Four I kiss him next thing I know we are making out. I pull back realizing we were kissing for a min. "Ten!" I say without thinking what I'm saying. He whispers in my ear... "Will you go out with me?" I nod and whisper "sure but get me out of will!" he nods and i go back to my seat. "hmmm Four!" "dauntless! Bitch!" He laughs. "Ok go under the water in the hot tub for 20 seconds then splash out an jump in the pool!" I say he sighs and dose it. "Ok tris!" he asks. "UGGHHHH again?" I fake groan. "Dare" I say. "brake up with will and don't dare him to go out with you again after." I nod "sorry will!" He starts freaking out "TRIS!" "I'm not taking my top off!" I say "ok four!" "dare me" "brake up with ur gf!" I say! "Don't have one" I groan. Waist of a dare! "Tris" EVRYONE groans! "Dare" "go OU with me?" I nod. Will looks so fucking mad!

FOUR POV

Holy shit tris is my gf!

**FOUR TRIS YAY! CAN YALL GET ME TO 70? Pls I'll update at 60 tho! Ok bye!**

**~T**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PPL HERE YOU GO!**

**TRIS POV**

I look around I feel a pang of guilt runs through me. Truth is I didn't dump Will out of the blue. He was calling me ugly and a little slut and that if I dumped him that would prove his point. He has been rude I have observed four though. He seems nice and kind. UGGHHHH I have to go in truth or dare!

HEY PPL I GTG HERES A FILLER CHAPTER TO EXPLAIN WHY SHE DROPED WILL LIKE ITS HOT EVEN THO HES NOT! Get me to 80 reviews 4 an long update?


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW THX GUYS BUT U GUYS PLEASE STOP TELLING ME TO MAKE IT LONGER! Ok here u go!**

**TRIS POV**

"ok ok I'm gonna change it up! Chrissywissy! The slut!... Ops did i say that out loud?" I say/ ask. she gives me a deth glare and says "yea you did and dare me beotch!" "OMG Chrissywissy almost cussed! And I dare you not sleep with a guy for a week!" Well there goes her shirt. "Alright _bitches_! Will Truth or Dare?" She makes a point of using the word bitch. "uhhhhhhh truth?" Will says. But not with out a PANSYCAKE from uri! "Why did Tris seem so egar to break up?" She asks annoying as ever! But the words that did come out catch me off gaurd my eyes almost gouge out of my head. How did she know that? By the look on Willsface he's surprised to,. He answers simply "I dont know." This makes my face flare with anger! "YOU FUCKING LYING DICK! HELL YEA YOU DO! Does this sound fermiler? Your a slut bitch! Hmmm I dose to me!" I storm out to my black sting ray convertt. As I start the car I see sme one next to me.

**Wach ya all think it would be great to have 100 reviews but I'll update at 90.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 1000 years IM SORRY MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN IN A FIRE BOTH MY DOGS AN GRANDPA DIED MY GRANDPA DIDENT DIE IN THE FIRE HE DIDED OF A HEART ATTACK BUT ITS REALLY HARD ON ME SO ? ﾟﾘﾭ ****MY STORIES ARE PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SUPS SRRY ILL TRY TO RE STAR THEM SOON**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE SUPER SWEET GUESS WHO IS UPDATING! OK HERE!**

**TRIS POV**

I turn to the person. It's Four, I look away. I see all of my baby's but not my cherry red mustang convert. But that's because it's in a temperature controlled room. I slide out of the car and run inside. I hope Four does not follow me. But as always he does. I slam the door to my bedroom. I quick lock the door and change from my suit. I look around my room. Dark hard wood floors, a king sized bed with black sheets with white flowers on it. in one corner my huge high tec closet. there is an i pad that controls it. I can put my older in it and it turns to it. Right now I tap in short shorts that are black. I also tap in a dark purple shirt with the sides of the waist cut out the top is spaghetti straps. also I have black flip flops. I just pick out black lacy underwear and bra. I strio down then pull it all on. I walk out and find Four waiting for me I run. Him I make a sharp turn throwing him off I tap the code and I'm by my baby.

**OK HERE U GO SOME FOUR TRIS DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER I NEED 120 TO UPDATE! Bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**OK GUYS IM BACK! BUT PLEASE KEEP IN MIND MY LAPTOP WAS DESTROYED IN THE FIRE SO IM ON MY PHONE! SO YOUR NOT GONNA GET AS LONG OF CHAPTERS. Sorry**

**TRIS POV**

I breathe heavily, escaping that conversation with four I start the car and pull out speeding off as I look over and I see Four! He smirks. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did you?" He says.

I make a sharp turn causing Four to clutch everything. I park on the dirt road. I get up slam the door, pulling Fourbehind me. I find the spot where only our faction knows about.

The school calls it the dauntless compound. Some other really high up faction leaders know about I'm a leader which basically means I help run dauntless so I can make people factionless in dauntless or 'the misfits'. It also means I hire dauntless to restock the stores and run the shops the school provides all the stuff for it. We are the last year that gets the compound so after high school. Each semester we get 15,000 points which is equivalent to 16,000 dollars. We can spend it at any shop there, you can also get an apartment. Each faction has a compound.

I pull Four through the pit. And in to the chasm and in to the secret spot only I know about. I look at him. "Go on lecture me about not telling you sooner." He chuckles "I'm not mad you did the right thing!" I look at him confused I kiss him hard. "how do you know?" "Well first call me Tobias and My dad acted like that and he hit my mom. And." He pulls off his shirt and turns around showing deep faint pale scars. "He umm h-he hit me." And I don't pity him. Because I know he doesn't want it.

**HA HA CLIFFY ILL UPDATE AT 140 you guys are great! GOAL FOR FAVS/FOLLOWS 4**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS CHAPTER! THE SONG IM LISTENING TO IS FROM THE DIVERGENT SOUNDTRACK 'BEATING HEART'! I HAVE IT ON LOOP SO LETS SING FOUR (hehe) DIVERGENT THE MOVIE COMING OUT AUGUST 5! I CAN HARDLY WAIT I MIGHT PEE MYSELF LIKE AHHHHH! AND LETS THANK THEM FOR INSPIRING THIS CHAPTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Tris' POV**

He looks me in the eye and finds no pity. A single tear streaks it's finger down his face, leaving it's ice cold path in its wake. I gently kiss it away. I've never seen someone so strong, not only physically but mentally as well. Just the fact that he went through it, and lives to tell the story proves my point. He also mentions about an apartment here to get away from Marcus.

It's hard to think a single belt, no a man, could cause this much pain. In more than one person. It's hard to think that one of those people was Four, no Tobias Eaton. The spraying droplets of water and, cold air send a chill through me causing me to shiver. He looks at me, "Are you cold?" He asks. I nod meekly. He un zips his sweatshirt, and pulls it off in one swift motion. I watch his muscles ripple as he puts the sweatshirt on me. He then wraps an arm around me rubbing my shoulder trying to create warmth.

I turn and look in to his deep midnight blue eyes and I notice the light blue flecks in them. I take in his features. Slightly hooked nose, ears that stick out a bit too far, spare upper lip and a full lower lip, thick but not bushy eyebrows, and very short thick dark brown hair. He hooks one of his long fingers around my chin and brushes his lips with mine. He then pulls back, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. but the he grabs my chin again roughly and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back this time. This is our first '_real' _kiss.

He pulls back, and looks me in the eye we walk out of the chasm taking in the rock. "I'll be right back." he mumbles and walks off. I over look the dark blue waters of the chasm. When a blow hits me to the ground. When I look up I see three blurry figures.

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I HOPE I IMPROVED MY PHONE WRITING IN THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW! IF I GET A RECORD NUMBER OF REVIEWS ILL UPDATE A SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT!**

**HOLA! HAHA I DONT SPEAK SPANISH I SPEAK FRENCH AND GERMAN. ANYWAY IM SOOOOOOO EXCITED DIVERGENT DVD CAME OUT TODAY! DID YOU GUYS GET THE PRE ORDER BOUNS FROM TARGET? THE ONE WITH THE FREE FLEECE BLANKET? WELL I DID AND ITS A-FUCKING-MAZING! IM PROBS NOT GONNA POST THIS TILL TOMORROW SO IIGHT BE OFF ABOUT THE RELESE DATE BUT OH WELL! OK ON TO THE IMPORTANT PART! IM HAVING A CONTEST! OK ITS TO HAVE THE MOST CREATIVE COMMENT WINS A SNEEK PEEK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (MUST BE A REGISTERED MEMBER) TO PROVE YOU READ THIS AND ARE PARTICIPATING YOU MUST HAVE THE CODE WORD: ****_butternut_**** IN YOUR COMMENT! GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY WRITING! ~T **

**TRIS POV**

I look up at the still blurry figures. I get another hard hit to the face. One of them pins me down, while one ties my hands above my head, while the last ties my feet together. They take off there masks. Peter, Will, and Drew. This doesn't surprise me much, considering they all hate me. They beat me viciously and they do something scary, they start to take my cloths off!

**one M sene later**

They pull my cloths back on me and start beating me harder and harder. I'm almost gone, I find it harder and harder to hold on to reality. When I see a very blurry figure drop what I think are flowers. "Four." I groan. And I feel death's cold hand grasp my shoulders, and then, nothing.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT BECAUSE IM CONTINUING NOW! HAHA IM NOT THAT CRULE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**FOURS POV (yes I am gonna torture you guys a little!)**

I walk off to get Tris flowers. I then run in to Zeke. "Hi Zeke." I say. "Hi. Can I ask you something?" He asks. "You just did. But sure." I say. He chuckles. "I'm gonna purpose to Shunna. I know we're young but I can't wait!" He says. Our conversation goes on for a half hour. I realize I should get to Tris she's been waiting a long time! Shit!

I run back and I see her being beat up. I drop the flowers. I run up and knock all three unconscious. I check Tris' breathing i don't feel anything. I panic. I carry her to the apartment I bought here to get away from Marcus. I check he breathing there she is but barely I got there just in time. No I got there to late I shouldn't have left.

I go back to the chasm. They start to wake I start to boil with anger. "If you ever so much as look at her to long I will kill all of you!" I punch them out. And drag them so half off if they fall it's their problem. I sprint back to my apartment Tris is still out cold. I decide to wash up. I wash my knuckles and lips.

I hear her start to wake. I look at her. "Ow" she mumbles. "Its gonna hurt for awhile just keep going. Oh and tomorrow show some weakness but stay strong." I say "I don't think I can do that." She whispers "you have to." I say "I don't think you get it they _touched _me!" She screams I freeze "They _touched _you?" I ask. She nods bawling. The raped her! I'm going to kill them when I get the chance!

**TWO WEEKS LATER! Tris POV **

I sit taping my my fingers waiting for the pregnancy test. A little plus comes up now I get the baby tested to see if it's Tobias' or _his. _I walk out to a waiting Tobias I give a slight nod. He sighs.   


**A SHORT CAR RIDE TO THE DOCTOR LATER.**

after getting the baby tested in my stomach and Tobias' blood tested we decide were gonna keep it if it's his if not were not. The doctor comes in "The baby..."

**HAHA CLIFFY! ALOT HAPPENED IN THAT CHAPTER! OH AND **IM HAVING A CONTEST! OK ITS TO HAVE THE MOST CREATIVE COMMENT WINS A SNEEK PEEK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (MUST BE A REGISTERED MEMBER) TO PROVE YOU READ THIS AND ARE PARTICIPATING YOU MUST HAVE THE CODE WORD: _butternut_ IN YOUR COMMENT! GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY WRITING! ~T****


	13. Chapter 13

**HI GUYS! ready to see who the baby is?**

**TOBIAS POV**

"The baby is... Not fours." The doctor says happily. I feel my heart sink. "Why would that make you happy?!" I ask harshly. "Well I thought you would be happy the baby's yours peter." He says defensively. (AN. Haha got you guys there!) "oh I see the problem... Peters the one who raped her." I say softly. "Oh then it is fours I thought you were peter... I can see the mix up now!" she says.

* * *

Tris seems happy enough on the ride home. But I can tell something's bugging her... She won't tell me much but I can tell it's pretty big. Considering the fact that she's jittery.

When we get home she goes up to her room and drags me with her. She tells me why shes mad. "I don't want to tell Caleb yet."

So we don't, we don't even talk about the baby we just cuddle. And enjoy each others company but I know when the time come, this peace will be disturbed and we can't live in this moment forever.

And boy was I right. The perfect day soon turned for the worse.

**ok I'm sorry it's short I'm busy right now I MIGHT update later... 10 to continue otherwise**


	14. AN

Hello all! I plan to update around June 15 if that's ok! I'm graduating and moving in to the house right now! I plan to get a regular updating schedule soon as I can, but however I plan to update a few time before then! I love you all so much and appreciate that you take the time to read my stories! And I might do a hunger games fiction or Fsog! What would you guys think of that? And I might change my user I will let you know before I do! Bye ~K (I'm not going by my fake writing name any more check my bio...)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys... Boy oh boy has my life been hectic! I know you guys are not here to hear me ramble so here is the story.**

** TRIS POV.**

Today has been the weirdest day I've had in awhile. First off I'm pregnant, which makes me more stressed out, and I don't think that's so good for the little human inside of me. Plus after I found out, I still have school.

And here I am in first hour English sitting next to the ever beautiful Tobias Eaton, who is so stunning that everyone is looking at him, they all either want to date him or be him. I can feel the envious eyes on me, stares mixed in with looks of admiration, mixed with some plain glares.

One bitch I think her name is Molly walks up to Tobias. I can feel his arm start to tighten around me. She walks right up to him and smiles an evil smile filled with so many secrets. She shoves her boobs right in his face as she says,

"Hey Fouuur!"Completely ignoring me. She trails her fingers up his chest. I groan in my head. _But he's letting her! _That little voice in my head says. _Shut up! _I tell it, and thankfully it does.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip with me the janitor's closet?" Her nasally voice as high pitch as ever.

He doesn't fucking respond. I'm waiting... FOUR! No no no! By all means take your time asshole.

"I ummm-" He stutters. He. Fucking. Stutters.

Ok _Four, _ignore your _pregnant_ girlfriend sitting next to you.

I don't yell, I don't scream, I just simply shrug his arm off of me, get up, push my chair in, and leave. I don't expect him to follow. I walk straight to the nurse office claiming of intense sickness and give them the note from my doctor about the pregnancy. I tell them I need to go home. She nods and I sign out. I'm just walking out as _Four _arrives. I hear him say something about being the dad and needing to take care of me and they let him out too.

I run out the door letting the tears spill and mix with the icy cold rain. I unlock my car and climb in locking the doors locking them quick. I let the sobs go racking my body in a shudder of pain and betrayal. The tears pool swimming in my eyes, making my vision go blurry. I hear a knock on my window, sure enough it is Four I start my car and pull out seeing him hop in to his car as well.

I drive home knowing very well that he is close behind. I pull in to my driveway storm inside and lock the door behind me. He can wait in the rain all day for all I care! I hear him wiggle the door knob to find it locked I smirk and walk into the living room.

And then he's sitting next to me. Oh crap I forgot he knows the combo.

"I think we should talk about what happened." He says.

"I think we shouldn't." I quip.

"Come on baby."

I hug my knees to my chest and let the tears fall.

"I'm listening." I mutter

"Well the reason I didn't say no right away was because I was trying to calm down my anger, I was just so mad that she came up to me with you there and especially in your condition now! I mean of course she didn't know but still!" he says grumbling to himself.

"Yeah right _Four!_" I say.

"Don't use my name against me as a weapon Tris! And I swear sweetie I love you and our baby!"

"I'm still mad but I believe you and I love you!" I whisper and lay my head on his chest. Everything is ok for a split second then my phone buzzes. I read it out loud.

**I hear you are carrying my baby- Peter**

We both gasp.

**I'm back I missed you all and love you guys! Ill see you all real soon! bye!**


End file.
